Daughter of Zeus
by GoddessOfMagicAndMusic-101
Summary: Ok so...I'm gonna make this series about demigods and stuff called Two Different Worlds Make One...and this is the first story. Rated T for swearing.
1. Introduction 1

**Introduction #1**

* * *

Look...I'm not exactly the type of person you should ask about what the hell is going on in this mixed up world.

Weird way to start off a story, huh? Yup. I'm aware of it.

How else am I supposed to do it? Unless you have a better way, bitch!

What's up? I'm Ember Wince...And I don't care what you think of my name.

Hm...What am I not telling you? Oh, right! I'm daughter of Zeus. No, not a bitchy Mary Sue, ok?! So don't get that impression...because I'm a loser with dyslexia and ADHD. So if you think I'm a Mary Sue, go drown in a f*cking lake for all I care.

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah... I know it's short and has swearing but read the next introduction, please! ;)**


	2. Introduction 2

**Introduction #2**

* * *

****Hi! The names Brooklin...Brooklin Summers. But **DON'T**call me Brooklin. "Brook" is what my friends and pretty much everyone calls me.

Well...that's all I can think of saying...Oh yeah! I'm moving to The House of Anubis in a couple of days...and I'm pretty excited about that.

My stupid stepmom, Tianna, and my dad are having a baby soon (Tianna's a slut) so Tianna sent me on a plane to London, England. Tianna hates me guts (if you coundn't tell before).

Well...See you later :)

* * *

**Love it?!**

**Hate it?!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ember Wince**

* * *

****I stormed out of the house, holding my arm. I was beyond mad...beyond angry...beyond pissed! My eyes stung with tears.

"Ember!" Justin called from the house.

I sit on the deck, not wanting to look at my arm. "Ember!"

"Leave. Me. Alone!"I roared.

"Ember, I'm so sorry!" Justin said and I could tell he was behind me.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Dick!" I sobbed.

Justin put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. How could he? My best friend?! "I'm so sorry! Ember, I-"

I turned around and slapped his face so fast, it even took me by surprise. "No, your not!"

Justin pulled me close to him and hugged me close. "I swear I am!"

I pushed him away. "You cut me with a...kn-knife!"

He looked in my blue (but slightly bloodshot) eyes. "I was just...I was just upset that you had to leave!"

"It's only for a week."

"Yeah, on a whole other continent!"

"Justin...I'll be fine."

Justin looked away and I knew he was gonna cry too."In England."

"Look at me."I said quietly.

Justin looked at me slowly."What?"

"It'll be alright, Justin...It's to save the people who are like me...from a life threatening problem. But I'll come back. You'll see me soon, ok?" I said crying even more.

Justin nodded."O-Ok."

Then he leaned over and kissed me.

Then I walked over to my car and got in.

Justin just stood there smiling. I buckled up and put on my sunglasses.

Then I took my keys and started the engine. I was pulling out of the driveway and I looked back at Justin.

I waved to him and he waved back.

Now there is no turning back.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter **2

**Brooklin Summers**

* * *

I stared up at the blank ceiling, my body spread out over the bed, wrapped in blankets. I sighed. "Oh, Brook..." I muttered aloud." C'mon...Go to sleep! You have a big week ahead of you. Get your sleep!"

I felt to my right and found the bedside tabel. I stretched my hand and grabbed my phone. I typed in the pass code and it unlocked from the lock screen. I looked at the time that was set on the home screen.

3:00 am.

My stomach rumbled. I groaned.

I was starving! Well, breakfast in four hours. If only the hotel would just let me order roomservice this early. Ugh! If only, if only...

_"You can never solve problems with 'If only', Boo." _Mom would always say if I said ' If only'. Then we'd both laugh and smile...I missed those days. When she was still alive; When she told me it'd be alright; When she would hold my hand; When everything was perfect...

But I had found out when I was eight years-old, it wasn't alright...and it would never again be perfect!

Never. Again.

When I was eight years-old, I was walking to school and when I got there the principal calle me to his office. "Y-Yes, Mr. Ramewood?"

"Ms. Summers," He had said, not making eye contact with me."There's no easy way to say this..."

My eyes narrowed and I knit my eyebrows together."What, sir?!"

"Your...Mother..." Mr. Ramewood chocked out."Is...D-D-D-Dead..."My eyes widened. My body broke out in a cold sweat. My heart broke. I neadied died too. What was going on? Was he joking? Was he lying to me? Some cruel, insane lie...

But it wasn't...


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ember Wince**

* * *

_Are you there, yet?_

_Nope...Stop worrying!_

I put my phone back in my pocket and hopped out of the car. I saw it.

Half-blood Hill.

I opened the door to the big house."What's up?" I said.

There stood Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Blake Chambers(Son of Apollo). "Ah! Hello, Miss. Wince." Chiron beamed at me. Even though he hid it well, I could tell he was stressed and nervous. He was probably pacing the floor, for all I knew...

"You're late..." Blare muttered.

"Ok, Wise Guy, I ran into trouble, ok?!" I blurted.

"A monster?" Percy asked.

"Um...No." I said, not wanting them to know about Justin.

"Then, what's that on your arm?!" Thalia asked cautiously. I pulled my sleeve down over the cut and changed the subject,"So...What are we gonna do?" Blare, Percy, Thalia, Nico,and Annabeth looked at Chiron.

"Well..."

He explained the plan.

"So, We're just gonna fly on the plan there?" I asked.

"Duh." Nico said.

I stuck the middle finger up at him.

We are flying to England.

* * *

**I know it was soooo short and it sucked put...**

**...**

**...**

**...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6**

**Brooklin Summers**

* * *

_To bury the castle...Bury the castle!_

I was on the plane to England and I had my headphones on with the music blasted. I was listening to Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore. I was sitting in the third row, next to a teenage boy who was probably my age or a little older with blonde, spiky hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

I took off my headphones and turned to the boy."How much farther is it to London?"

He shrugged."I don't know..."

We were silent.

"Why are you going to London?" I asked awkwardly.

He looked at me."Um...Well, I'm going to Anubis."

I stared at him in awe."Really? Well, I'm going to The House of Anubis also!" I paused."Is this your first year too? It's mine and I'm really excited! I just- "

"Yes, I'm moving there." He said annoyed.

* * *

We landed in England three hours later.

While I was getting into the station and out of the plane, I accidentally bumped into someone. She fell over her suitcase. She quickly hopped up and spun around.

She had black, wavy hair (down to her mid back), fair skin, and dark shades on so I couldn't see her eyes. She looked like she was my age and she wore a long-sleeved, black denim jacket, ripped jeans, and gray combat boots.

"I'm so-"I began.

"Ugh...Bitch!" She muttered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I said defensively.

"Yeah, whatever. Now... move! I'm going to be late!" She said walking toward some people my age.

And one of them was the guy I was sitting next to on the plane. "Hey! Wait up!" I called after her.

I ran over to her and she rolled her eyes."What is so important?!"The girl grumbled. I tried to think of what to say. I couldn't just follow this girl and some other teens all day the I didn't know for no reason."Your heading to The House of Anubis...right?"

"Yes."She said annoyed."It's kind of our job." She gestured her hand in a circular motion, going around her and her friends.

"Well, I happen to be going there to and-" I paused chosing my words carefully. "- I'll come with you."

"No. Way." The girl said.

The guy I sat next to rolled his eyes at her. "Come on, Ember! It's fine...She can come with us." He looked at me. "What was your name again?"

I smiled."Brooklin Summers...But call me Brook."

The girl scowled."I'll call you, Princess Perfect of Bitch-Landia!" She mumbled.

One of her friends with black hair and sea-green eyes, elbowed her. "Ember!"

Then he looked at me."Hi. I'm Percy."

Percy looked at a guy next to him who was staring blankly at the floor."I'm Nico..."He muttered.

A girl with blonde hair and stormy-gray eyes said,"Annabeth Chase."

"Thalia." said a gothic girl.

"I'm Blake Chambers." said the guy on the plane.

We all looked at the girl they called "Ember"."I'm Ember...Ember Wince." She glared at me and then said to her friends."Let's get a move on, shall we?!"

The others groaned and turned around, except for Ember (who was still glaring) and I. I stepped forward but Ember pushed me back."Listen, Princess!" Ember said pointing a finger to my heart."I'm leader of this..."group" and it's gonna stay like that! You follow _my _rules or else!...Got it?!"

I nodded.

She smiled coldly."Let's go."


End file.
